Electromagnetic relays having a coil, a yoke, and a movable armature are known in the prior art wherein the armature has an open position or a closed position depending upon a current running through the coil. The electromagnetic relay generates an electromagnetic force between the armature and the yoke. In the open position, the armature is further away from the yoke than in the closed position.